The blackening and stinking of river relate to a series of biological and chemical phenomena. The main cause of the blackening and stinking of river is the deposition and fermentation of organic sludge. The oxygen consumption of a great number of organic materials during degradation is more than the oxygen restoration thereof, such that the water body lacks oxygen. Thus, anaerobic microorganisms propagate rapidly and degrade organic materials to produce a number of odorous gases, such as methane, hydrogen sulfide, ammonia and the like, which escape into atmosphere from the water surface to stink the water body. Oxygen deficiency of the water body causes heavy metals such as iron, manganese and the like to be reduced so as to form ferrous sulfide which is predominant in the blackening of the water body with sulfur in the water. Therefore, many researches focus on improving the redox state of a water body and the bottom sludge degradation and oxidation technology, in which aeration oxygenation is one of the most common technologies for improving the redox state of a water body. However, normal aeration device has the disadvantages of low oxygen dissolution and high energy consumption. Micro- and nano-aeration is a new water body aeration technology, and has obvious advantages of high oxygen dissolution and rapid effectiveness. The efficient degradation of bottom sludge organic materials generally involves adding a suitable amount of bottom sludge purification agent into the bottom sludge, and the effect of the purification agent is mainly depending on the degradation and metabolism abilities of the microorganisms therein which degrade the bottom sludge.